Galeria:K1-B0
Projekty postaci= =Oficjalne= K1-B0 Illustration.png|Oficjalny projekt stworzony przez Ruiego Komatsuzaki NDRV3 Art Gallery Ki-Bo.png|Projekt bohatera z plików gry''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony'' galeria z gry. Danganronpa V3 - Day One Dossier Art Booklet - K1-B0.png|Projekt bohatera z plików gry (2)NIS America Day One Dossier Broszura K1-B0 Symbol (Former School).png|Herb poprzedniej szkoły K1-B0 NDRV3 Art Gallery Ki-Bo Awakened.png|Projekt bohatera z plików gry w "Przebudzeniu" (3) NDRV3 Art Gallery Ki-Bo Gun.png|Projekt bohatera z plików gry w "Przebudzeniu" (4) Beta Art Book Scan Danganronpa V3 Character Designs Betas Keebo K1-B0 Ki-Bo Kiibo (1).png|Beta (1)Skan przez: [http://manlyronpa.tumblr.com/post/160224994947/new-danganronpa-v3-betas-with-creator-notes-part-1 @manlyronpa on Tumblr] (Beta)New Danganronpa V3 Official Setting Materials Collection‏‎ (Danganronpa V3 art book). Art Book Scan Danganronpa V3 Character Designs Betas Keebo K1-B0 Ki-Bo Kiibo (2).png|Beta (2) Art Book Scan Danganronpa V3 Character Designs Betas Keebo K1-B0 Ki-Bo Kiibo (3).png|Beta (3) |-| DRV3= =''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony= Opening Danganronpa V3 Opening - K1-B0 (English).png|Opening '(Angielski)' Danganronpa V3 Opening - K1-B0 (Japanese).png|Opening '(Japoński)' Danganronpa V3 Opening - K1-B0 (French).png|Opening '(Francuski)' Danganronpa V3 K1-B0 Opening (Chinese).png|Opening '(Chiński)' Danganronpa V3 Opening - Group (English) (2).png|Opening Danganronpa V3 Opening - Group (English) (9).png|Opening Danganronpa V3 Opening - Group (English) (15).png|Opening Danganronpa V3 Opening - Group (English) (17).png|Opening Przedstawienie postaci Danganronpa V3 K1-B0 Keebo Introduction (French).jpg|Karta postaci (Francuska) Prolog Danganronpa V3 CG - The Pre-Game students gathered in the gym.png|Uczniowie w sali gimnastycznej (Przed Grą) Danganronpa V3 CG - The Monokubs Entrance (9).png|Monokubs popisujący się przed bohaterami Danganronpa V3 CG - Pre-Game Students New Uniforms (PC).png|Nowe ubrania bohaterów (Przed grą; PC) Danganronpa V3 CG - Pre-Game Students New Uniforms (Vita).png|Nowe ubrania bohaterów (Przed grą; Vita) Danganronpa V3 CG - Pre-Game Students in their talent outfits (PC) (1).png|Uczniowie w nowych strojach (Przed grą; PC) Danganronpa V3 CG - Pre-Game Students in their talent outfits (Vita) (1).png|Uczniowie w nowych strojach (Przed grą; Vita) Danganronpa V3 CG - Pre-Game Students in their talent outfits (PC) (2).png|Uczniowie w nowych strojach (Przed grą; PC) Danganronpa V3 CG - Pre-Game Students in their talent outfits (Vita) (2).png|Uczniowie w nowych strojach (Przed grą; Vita) Danganronpa V3 CG - Start of the Killing School Semester.png|Początek morderczej gry Danganronpa V3 CG - The Monokubs laughing at the students.png|Początek morderczej gry Rozdział 1 Danganronpa V3 CG - Gonta Gokuhara lifting up the manhole cover.png|Gonta podnosi pokrywę Danganronpa V3 CG - The students despairing at failing the Death Road of Despair (2).png|Poddanie się po kilku próbach ukończenia Śmiercionośnej Drogi Rozpaczy Danganronpa V3 CG - The students despairing at failing the Death Road of Despair (3).png|Poddanie się po kilku próbach ukończenia Śmiercionośnej Drogi Rozpaczy Danganronpa V3 CG - Hidden Camera Photo (3).png|Jedno ze zdjęć z ukrytych kamer Danganronpa V3 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 1).png|Winda prowadząca do sali sądowej (Rozdział 01) Danganronpa V3 CG - Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 1) (2).png|Przygotowania przed rozprawą (Rozdział 01) Danganronpa V3 Kaede Akamatsu's execution (35).png|Bohaterowie oglądający egzekucję Kaede Rozdział 2 Danganronpa V3 CG - Everywhere Parasol Scene.png|Dodatkowa scena Danganronpa V3 CG - Gonta Gokuhara's Insect Meet and Greet (1).png|Spotkanie miłośników insektów. Danganronpa V3 CG - K1-B0 using his audio recording function (1).png|K1-B0 używa swojej funkcji audio Danganronpa V3 CG - K1-B0 using his audio recording function (2).png|K1-B0 używa swojej funkcji audio Danganronpa V3 CG - Himiko Yumeno and Angie Yonaga's Magic Show (English) (14).png|Ciało Ryomy Danganronpa V3 CG - Gonta Gokuhara and Tenko Chabsahira throwing K1-B0.png|K1-B0 zostaje rzucony na akwarium Danganronpa V3 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 2).png|Winda prowadząca do sali sądowej (Rozdział 02) Danganronpa V3 CG - Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 2) (2).png|Przygotowania przed rozprawą (Rozdział 02) Rozdział 3 Danganronpa V3 CG - Miu Iruma performing maintenance on K1-B0.png|Ulepszanie K1-B0 Danganronpa V3 CG - Mass funeral for the students.png|Portrety uczniów na masowym pogrzebie Danganronpa V3 CG - Ultimate Academy Student Council (English).png|Samorząd szkolny Danganronpa V3 CG - K1-B0 showing off his flashlight function (1).png|Przedstawienie swojej nowej funkcji Danganronpa V3 CG - K1-B0 showing off his flashlight function (2).png|Przedstawienie swojej nowej funkcji Danganronpa V3 CG - K1-B0 showing off his flashlight function (3).png|Przedstawienie swojej nowej funkcji Danganronpa V3 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 3).png|Winda prowadząca do sali sądowej (Rozdział 03) Danganronpa V3 CG - Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 3) (2).png|Przygotowania przed rozprawą (Rozdział 03) Danganronpa V3 CG - K1-B0 showing off his printing function (1).png|Drukowanie zdjęcia Danganronpa V3 CG - K1-B0 showing off his printing function (2).png|Drukowanie zdjęcia Rozdział 4 Danganronpa V3 CG - Miu Iruma begging for the other students to go into the Neo World Program (2).png|Miu zmuszona przez Kokichiego, aby błagała, żeby reszta weszła do Neo World Programu Danganronpa V3 CG - The students preparing to enter the Neo World Program (1).png|Pozostali uczniowie wkraczają do Neo World Programu Danganronpa V3 CG - The others discovering Miu Iruma's corpse (2).png|Odnalezienie ciała Miu Danganronpa V3 CG - The students preparing to enter the Neo World Program (2).png|Pozostali uczniowie ponownie wkraczają do Neo World Programu Danganronpa V3 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 4).png|Winda prowadząca do sali sądowej (Rozdział 04) Danganronpa V3 CG - Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 4) (2).png|Przygotowania przed rozprawą (Rozdział 04) Rozdział 5 K1-B0 lies down under the press machine.png|K1-B0 pyta Shuichiego czy jego sensory go rozpoznają Shuichi and Keebo testing the press machine.jpg|K1-B0 i Shuichi testują maszynę Danganronpa V3 - The remaining survivors standing in front of the exit door.png|K1-B0 i reszta stoi przed drzwiami K1-B0 spotting Himiko Yumeno walking into the Hanger.jpg|K1-B0 obserwuje Himiko, która weszła do hangaru V3 Elevator - Five people left.png|Winda prowadząca do sali sądowej (Rozdział 05) Danganronpa V3 Chapter 5 Class Trial Character Portrait 2.png|Portret postaci na rozprawie K1-B0 about to go on a rampage.jpg|K1-B0 gotowy do zniszczenia akademii (1). Keebo about to go on rampage.jpg|K1-B0 gotowy do zniszczenia akademii (2). K1-B0 about to go on a rampage (2).jpg|K1-B0 gotowy do zniszczenia akademii (2). Rozdział 6 K1-B0 about to go on a rampage (3).jpg|K1-B0 gotowy do zniszczenia akademii (3). K1-B0 destroying the academy (1).jpg|K1-B0 niszczy akademię (1). K1-B0 destroying the academy (2).jpg|K1-B0 niszczy akademię (2). Awakened K1-B0.png|K1-B0 rozmawia o zniszczeniu budynku K1-B0's attacking the academy.jpg|K1-B0 kontynuuje rozwalanie szkoły K1-B0 fighting the exisals.png|K1-B0 walczy z Exisalami K1-B0 enters through the walls.png|K1-B0 wchodzi przez zniszczoną ścianę K1-B0 about to shoot Rantaro Amami's Research Lab's door.png|K1-B0 ma zamiar zniszczyć drzwi do Laboratorium Badawczego Rantaro. K1-B0 destroying Rantaro Amami's Research Lab's door.png|K1-B0 niszczy drzwi do Laboratorium Badawczego Rantaro. K1-B0 Attacking the red exisal (1).jpg|K1-B0 atakuje Exisale w bibliotece (1). K1-B0 Attacking the red exisal (2).jpg|K1-B0 atakuje Exisale w bibliotece (2). Keebo defeating an Exisal in the library.jpg|K1-B0 pokonuje Exisale w bibliotece (1) K1-B0 fights an exisal in the library.png|K1-B0 pokonuje Exisale w bibliotece (2) K1-B0 fights an exisal in the library2.png|K1-B0 spogląda na Exisale w bibliotece K1-B0 looking down at Shuichi Saihara.png|K1-B0 zaprzestaje atakowania (1). K1-B0 looking down at Shuichi Saihara (2).jpg|K1-B0 zaprzestaje atakowania (1). Shuichi Saihara in the midst of K1-B0 and the Exisals's fight.png|Shuichi mówi K1-B0, żeby dołączył na ostatnią rozprawę K1-B0 looking into the Bugvac.png|K1-B0 patrzy w Bugvac K1-B0 talking to NanoKuma's.png|K1-B0 rozmawia z NanoKumami K1-B0 listening to his inner voice.png|K1-B0 słucha swojego wewnętrznego głosu K1-B0 finding out he is a camera.png|K1-B0 zaskoczony tym, że jest jedynie kamerą. K1-B0's introduction as the SHSL Hope Robot.png|K1-B0 otrzymuje tytuł Superlicealnego Robota Nadziei K1-B0's introduction as the Ultimate Hope Robot.png|KK1-B0 otrzymuje tytuł Superlicealnego Robota Nadziei K1-B0's counter (English).png|K1-B0 zaprzecza. K1-B0 about to begin the final execution (1).jpg|K1-B0 ma zamiar rozpocząć egzekucję (1). K1-B0 about to begin the final execution (2).jpg|K1-B0 ma zamiar rozpocząć egzekucję (1). Kiibo's Death.PNG|K1-B0 patrzy na zniszczenia, które spowodował. Pozostałe Research Center Kiibo.png|Laboratorium Badawcze Monokuma and the monokubs laughing at the group .jpg|Rozpoczęcie gry w dodatkowym trybie Danganronpa V3 Extra Page - K1-B0.png|Dodatkowa strona Danganronpa V3 Demo Version - Early - Class Trial Splash CG - K1-B0.png|Demo; Wczesne Danganronpa V3 - Final - Class Trial Splash CG - K1-B0.png|Pełna gra; Finalne Karta postaci K1-B0 Report Card Page 0 (For Shuichi).jpg|Strona 0 K1-B0 Report Card Page 1 (For Shuichi).jpg|Strona 1 K1-B0 Report Card Page 2 (For Shuichi).jpg|Strona 2 K1-B0 Report Card Page 3 (For Shuichi).jpg|Strona 3 K1-B0 Report Card Page 4 (For Shuichi).jpg|Strona 4 K1-B0 Report Card Page 5 (For Shuichi).jpg|Strona 5 K1-B0 Report Card Page 6 (For Shuichi).jpg|Umiejętność K1-B0 Report Card Page 0 (For Kaede).png|Strona 0 (Z Kaede) K1-B0 Report Card Page 0 (For Kaede).png|Strona 1 (Z Kaede) K1-B0 Report Card Page 0 (For Kaede).png|Strona 2 (Z Kaede) |-| Książka= =Okładka= Manga Cover - New Danganronpa V3 Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology (Front) (Japanese).png|Przednia okładka ''New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology Manga Cover - New Danganronpa V3 Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology Volume 2 (Back) (Japanese).png|Tylna okładka New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology Volume 2 =Ilustracje= Manga Insert Art - New Danganronpa V3 Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology (1).png|Ilustracja przez: Yucco (ゆっこ) New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic AnthologySkan przez: [http://manlyronpa.tumblr.com/post/160222516877/special-illustrations-from-the-new-danganronpa-v3 @manlyronpa na Tumblr] (Tom 1) Manga Illustration - New Danganronpa V3 Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology Volume 2 (Japanese) (2).png|Ilustracja przez: kdn9 (名束くだん) z New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic AnthologySkan przez: [http://manlyronpa.tumblr.com/post/160222516877/special-illustrations-from-the-new-danganronpa-v3 @manlyronpa na Tumblr] (Tom 1) |-| ILUSTRACJE PROMOCYJNE= =Ukazane przedpremierowo= Danganronpa V3 First Promo Poster.png Danganronpa V3 First Promo Poster Textless.png Zrzuty ekranu Danganronpa V3 Promotional Screenshots Steam (English) (5).jpg|Zrzut ekranu (wersja angielska)store.steampowered.com: [https://store.steampowered.com/app/567640/Danganronpa_V3_Killing_Harmony/ Danganronpa V3 Steam] Zwiastuny Danganronpa V3 - Danganronpa Project Presentation Trailer Screenshot (Japanese) (1).png|Prezentacja Project Danganronpa (2 grudnia 2015) Danganronpa V3 - Danganronpa Project Presentation Trailer Screenshot (Japanese) (6).png|Prezentacja Project Danganronpa (2 grudnia 2015) Danganronpa V3 - 2016 PlayStation Press Conference Trailer Screenshot (Japanese) (2).png|Prasowa konferencja PlayStation (13 września 2016) Danganronpa V3 - 2016 PlayStation Press Conference Trailer Screenshot (Japanese) (10).png|Prasowa konferencja PlayStation (13 września 2016) Danganronpa V3 - 2016 PlayStation Press Conference Trailer Screenshot (Japanese) (11).png|Prasowa konferencja PlayStation (13 września 2016) Danganronpa V3 - Commercial 1 Screenshot (Japanese).png|Reklama 01 (15 września 2016) DRV3 - Game Introduction Trailer 1 Screenshot (Japanese) (1).png|Pierwsze ukazanie gry (24 października 2016) DRV3 - Game Introduction Trailer 1 Screenshot (Japanese) (5).png|Pierwsze ukazanie gry (24 października 2016) DRV3 - Game Introduction Trailer 1 Screenshot (Japanese) (10).png|Pierwsze ukazanie gry (24 października 2016) DRV3 - Game Introduction Trailer 1 Screenshot (Japanese) (17).png|Pierwsze ukazanie gry (24 października 2016) DRV3 - Character Trailer 2 Screenshot (Japanese) (1).png|Japoński zwiastun postaci 02 (21 listopada 2016) DRV3 - Character Trailer 2 Screenshot (Japanese) (2).png|Japoński zwiastun postaci 02 (21 listopada 2016) DRV3 - Character Trailer 2 Screenshot (Japanese) (3).png|Japoński zwiastun postaci 02 (21 listopada 2016) DRV3 - Game Introduction Trailer 2 Screenshot (Japanese) (13).png|Drugie ukazanie gry (11 grudnia 2016) DRV3 - Game Introduction Trailer 2 Screenshot (Japanese) (17).png|Drugie ukazanie gry (11 grudnia 2016) DRV3 - Game Introduction Trailer 2 Screenshot (Japanese) (26).png|Drugie ukazanie gry (11 grudnia 2016) Danganronpa V3 - E3 Trailer Screenshot (English) (6).png|Zwiastun z E3 (13 czerwca 2017) Danganronpa V3 - E3 Trailer Screenshot (English) (20).png|Zwiastun z E3 (13 czerwca 2017) DRV3 - Ultimate Roll Call Trailer 3 Screenshot (English) (1).png|Angielski zwiastun postaci 03 (7 września 2017) DRV3 - Ultimate Roll Call Trailer 3 Screenshot (English) (2).png|Angielski zwiastun postaci 03 (7 września 2017) DRV3 - Ultimate Roll Call Trailer 3 Screenshot (English) (3).png|Angielski zwiastun postaci 03 (7 września 2017) =Pozostałe Ilustracje= Profile z oficjalnych stron gry K1-B0 Keebo Kiibo Ki-Bo Danganronpa V3 Official Japanese Website Profile.png|''Danganronpa V3'' japońska wersja strony'Danganronpa.com/v3:' [http://www.danganronpa.com/v3/character/ japońska strona Danganronpa V3] K1-B0 Keebo Kiibo Ki-Bo Danganronpa V3 Official Japanese Website Profile (Mobile).jpg|Wersja mobilna K1-B0 Keebo Kiibo Ki-Bo Danganronpa V3_Official English Website Profile.png|''Danganronpa V3'' angielska wersja strony'Danganronpa.us/v3:' [http://danganronpa.us/v3/character/index.php angielska strona Danganronpa V3] K1-B0 Keebo Kiibo Ki-Bo Danganronpa V3 Official English Website Profile (Mobile).jpg|Wersja mobilna Inne strony internetowe MyNavi - Ki-Bo.png|Ankieta Online: K1-B0 jako 7 najpopularniejsza postać'mynavi.jp:' [https://news.mynavi.jp/lp/2017/entertainment/hobby/danganronpa/ Ankieta MyNavi Danganronpa V3] Danganronpa V3 Steam Trading Card (7).png|Lies (Karta Steam) Danganronpa V3 Steam Foil Trading Card (7).png|Lies Folia (Karta Steam) Danganronpa V3 Steam Card - K1-B0 and Kokichi Oma.jpg|Lies - Całość (Karta Steam) Tapety Digital MonoMono Machine V3 Cast PC wallpaper.jpg|PCWeb MonoMono Machine strona Danganronpa V3. Digital MonoMono Machine V3 Cast iPhone wallpaper.jpg|iPhone Digital MonoMono Machine V3 Cast Android wallpaper.jpg|Android Digital MonoMono Machine K1-B0 Keebo Kiibo Ki-Bo PC wallpaper.png|PC Digital MonoMono Machine K1-B0 Keebo Kiibo Ki-Bo iPhone wallpaper.png|iPhone Digital MonoMono Machine K1-B0 Keebo Kiibo Ki-Bo Android wallpaper.png|Android Digital MonoMono Machine K1-B0 Keebo Kiibo Ki-Bo Twitter Header.png|Twitter Digital MonoMono Machine K1-B0 Keebo Kiibo Ki-Bo Facebook Header.png|Facebook Digital MonoMono Machine New Danganronpa V3 x Gravity Daze 2 PC wallpaper.jpg|PC (Gravity Daze 2) Digital MonoMono Machine New Danganronpa V3 x Gravity Daze 2 iPhone wallpaper.jpg|iPhone. (Gravity Daze 2) Digital MonoMono Machine New Danganronpa V3 x Gravity Daze 2 Android wallpaper.jpg|Android (Gravity Daze 2) Awatary Danganronpa V3 - PlayStation Store Icon (K1-B0) (1).jpg|PS4 Avatar (Japonia)Playstation Store (JP): 『ニューダンガンロンパV3』アバターアイコン「キーボ」 Danganronpa V3 - PlayStation Store Icon (K1-B0) (2).jpg|PS4 Avatar (Japonia)Playstation Store (JP): 『ニューダンガンロンパV3』アバターアイコン「超高校級キーボ」 Danganronpa V3 - NA PlayStation Store Icon (K1-B0) (1).jpg|PS4 Avatar (NA)Playstation Store (NA): Danganronpa V3 Avatar: K1-B0 Danganronpa V3 - NA PlayStation Store Icon (K1-B0) (2).jpg|PS4 Avatar (NA)Playstation Store (NA): Danganronpa V3 Avatar: Ultimate K1-B0 Digital MonoMono Machine K1-B0 Keebo Kiibo Ki-Bo SNS icon.png|Pikselowa podobizna (JP)Web MonoMono Machine strona Danganronpa V3 Motywy Danganronpa V3 Original Custom Theme Download Card (PS4 Version).jpg|Motyw dla PS4 Gadżety New Dangan Ronpa V3 Box Cover Special Edition (PS4).jpg|Okładka ze specjalnej edycji. New Dangan Ronpa V3 Box Cover Special Edition (PSVita).jpg|Okładka ze specjalnej edycji. Itaindou Hanko Seals Circle K1-B0 Keebo Ki-Bo Example.png|Okrągła pieczątka (Itaindou Hanko Seals) Itaindou Hanko Seals Circle K1-B0 Keebo Ki-Bo.png|Okrągła pieczątka (Itaindou Hanko Seals) Itaindou Hanko Seals Square K1-B0 Keebo Ki-Bo Example.png|Kwadratowa pieczątka (Itaindou Hanko Seals) Itaindou Hanko Seals Square K1-B0 Keebo Ki-Bo.png|Kwadratowa pieczątka (Itaindou Hanko Seals Danganronpa V3 Cast Clearfile from Limited Base 1.png|Ilustracja (Limited Base) Danganronpa V3 Cast Clearfile from Limited Base 2.png|Ilustracja (Limited Base) GraffArt Goods Danganronpa V3 Clearfile 01.png|Ilustracja (A3 GraffArt Goods) GraffArt K1-B0 Keychain.png|Keychain (A3 GraffArt Goods) GraffArt Maki Harukawa Kaito Momota K1-B0 Phonecase.png|Etui (A3 GraffArt Goods) GraffArt Can Badge K1-B0.png|Can Badge (A3 GraffArt Goods) New Danganronpa V3 Scrum Can Badge from ebten (15).png|Plakietka; zestaw "Shiro" (ebten) Tsumamare Series Danganronpa V3 K1-B0.jpg|Brelok (Tsumamare Series) New Danganronpa V3 Rubberstrap ViVimus Collection K1-B0.png|Gumka do ścierania (ViVimus) Danganronpa V3 Merchandise NISA Enamel Pins Killing Set.jpg|Przypinki; zestaw "Killing" (NISA) Kafejka Sweets Paradise Danganronpa V3 Cafe Coaster 05.png|Tacka (Sweets Paradise Collaboration) Sweets Paradise Danganronpa V3 Cafe Can Badge (5).png|Plakietka (Sweets Paradise Collaboration). Sweets Paradise Danganronpa V3 Cafe Keychain (5).png|Brelok (Sweets Paradise Collaboration) Bonusy z zamówienia Pre-Order Danganronpa V3 Preorder Bonus Tapestry from Seagull.png|Tapeta na telefon (Seagull) Danganronpa V3 Preorder Bonus Smart Phone Wallpaper from Joushin Denki.png|Tapeta na telefon (Joushin Denki) Danganronpa_V3_Preorder_Bonus_Clearfile_from_Yodobashi_Camera.png|Ilustracja (Yodobashi Camera) Danganronpa V3 Preorder Bonus Credit Card Sticker from enterking.png|Naklejka na kartę kredytową/płatniczą (enterking) Danganronpa V3 Preorder Bonus Mouse Pad from amiami.png|Podkładka pod myszkę (AmiAmi) Danganronpa V3 Preorder Bonus Microfiber Towel from Gamers.png|Mini-ręcznik (Gamers) Danganronpa V3 Preorder Bonus Post Cards from ebten.png|Pocztówka (ebten) Danganronpa V3 Preorder Bonus Smart Phone Case from ebten.png|Etui (ebten) |-| Skany= Skany z artbooków New Danganronpa V3 Everyone's New Semester of Killing Official Material Settings Art Book.png|Przednia okładka New Danganronpa V3 Official Setting Materials CollectionSkan przez: [http://manlyronpa.tumblr.com/post/159453947432/high-quality-cover-of-the-new-danganronpa-v3 @manlyronpa na Tumblr] (Okładka Art Book) Art Book Scan Danganronpa V3 High School Uniform Sprites (1).png|''Danganronpa V3'' mundurki z poprzednich szkół'Skan przez:'[http://manlyronpa.tumblr.com/post/160224645167/finally-its-time-for-those-prologue-sprites @manlyronpa na Tumblr] (Uniform) Art Book Scan Danganronpa V3 Rough Sketch (1).png|Szkice'Skan przez:' na Tumblr (Szkice) Skany Famitsu Famitsu Scan December 2nd, 2015 Page 1 and Page 2.png|Strona 1'Skan przez:' [http://julien-schu.tumblr.com/post/134399885881/dangan-ronpa-v3-weekly-famitsu-1217 @julien-schu na Tumblr] (Skan Famitsu: 2 grudnia 2015) Famitsu Scan September 14th, 2016 Page 1.png|Strona 1'Skan przez:' [https://famigeki.tumblr.com/post/150451845511/new-danganronpa-v3 @famigeki na Tumblr] (Skan Famitsu: 14 września 2016)Tłumaczenie przez: [http://jinjojess.tumblr.com/post/150408120438/ndrv3-famitsu-info-for-september-14th-2016-thank @jinjojess na Tumblr] (Tłumaczenie Famitsu: 14 września 2016) 14 września 2016 Famitsu Scan September 29th, 2016 Page 2.png|Strona 2'Skan przez:' [https://famigeki.tumblr.com/post/151058733461/new-danganronpa-v3 @famigeki na Tumblr] (Skan Famitsu: 29 września 2016)Tłumaczenie przez: [http://jinjojess.tumblr.com/post/151060602898/ndrv3-famitsu-info-for-september-29th-2016 @jinjojess na Tumblr] (Tłumaczenie Famitsu: 29 września 2016) 29 września 2016 Famitsu Scan September 29th, 2016 Page 3.png|Strona 3 29 września 2016 Famitsu Scan September 29th, 2016 Page 4.png|Strona 4 29 września 2016 Famitsu Scan October 20th, 2016 Page 1.png|Strona 1'Skan przez:' [https://famigeki.tumblr.com/post/152031165096/new-danganronpa-v3 @famigeki na Tumblr] (Skan Famitsu: 20 października 2016) 20 października 2016 Famitsu Scan November 17th, 2016 Page 1.png|Strona 1'Skan przez:' [https://famigeki.tumblr.com/post/153264675931/new-danganronpa-v3 @famigeki na Tumblr] (Skan Famitsu: 17 listopada 2016)Tłumaczenie przez: [http://jinjojess.tumblr.com/post/153266308308/ndrv3-famitsu-info-for-november-17th-2016-its @jinjojess na Tumblr] (Tłumaczenie Famitsu: 17 listopada 2016) 17 listopada 2016 Famitsu Scan January 12th, 2017 Page 1.png|Strona 1'Skan przez:' [https://famigeki.tumblr.com/post/155721388856/new-danganronpa-v3-part-1-of-2-scans-1-6-of-12 @famigeki na Tumblr] (Skan Famitsu: 12 stycznia 2017) 12 stycznia 2017 Famitsu Scan January 12th, 2017 Page 2.png|Strona 2 12 stycznia 2017 Famitsu Scan January 12th, 2017 Page 7.png|Strona 7'Skan przez:' [https://famigeki.tumblr.com/post/155721466546/new-danganronpa-v3-part-2-of-2-scans-7-12-of-12 @famigeki na Tumblr] (Skan Famitsu: 12 stycznia 2017) 12 stycznia 2017 Famitsu Scan January 19th, 2017 Page 1.png|Strona 1'Skan przez:' [http://www.allgamesdelta.net/2016/12/this-weeks-famitsu-scans_28.html @allgamesdelta.net] (Skan Famitsu: 19 stycznia 2017) 19 stycznia 2017 Famitsu Scan January 19th, 2017 Page 2 and Page 3.png|Strona 2 i strona 3 19 stycznia 2017 Famitsu Scan January 19th, 2017 Page 6 and Page 7.png|Strona 6 i strona 7 19 stycznia 2017 Famitsu Scan January 19th, 2017 Page 8 and Page 9.png|Strona 8 i strona 9 19 stycznia 2017 Famitsu_Scan_January_26th,_2017_Cover.png|Okładka'Skan przez:' [http://manlyronpa.tumblr.com/post/160259245307/illustration-for-a-cover-of-famitsu-magazine @manlyronpa na Tumblr] (Skan Famitsu: 26 stycznia 2017) 26 stycznia 2017 Famitsu_Scan_January_26th,_2017_Cover_Logos.png|Okładka'Skan przez:' [http://www.allgamesdelta.net/2017/01/this-weeks-famitsu-scans_11.html allgamesdelta.net] (Skan Famitsu: 26 stycznia 2017) 26 stycznia 2017 Famitsu_Scan_January_26th,_2017_Advert.png|Reklama 26 stycznia 2017 Skany Dengeki Dengeki Scan September 15th, 2016 Page 2.png|Strona 2'Skan przez:' [https://famigeki.tumblr.com/post/150405278091/new-danganronpa-v3 @famigeki na Tumblr] (Skan Dengeki: 15 września 2016) 15 września 2016 Dengeki Scan September 30th, 2016 Page 4.png|Strona 4: Skan przez: [https://famigeki.tumblr.com/post/151133602126/new-danganronpa-v3 @famigeki na Tumblr] (Skan Dengeki: 30 września 2016) 30 września 2016 Dengeki Scan October 27th, 2016 Page 1.png|Strona 1'Skan przez:' [https://famigeki.tumblr.com/post/152342096906/new-danganronpa-v3 @famigeki Tumblr] (Skan Dengeki: 27 października 2016) 27 października 2016 Dengeki Scan November 24th, 2016 Page 1.png|Strona 1'Skan przez:' [https://famigeki.tumblr.com/post/153565507531/new-danganronpa-v3 @famigeki Tumblr] (Skan Dengeki: 24 listopada 2016) 24 listopada 2016 Dengeki Scan December 27th, 2016 Page 1.png|Strona 1: Przez しまどりる'Skan przez:' [http://xsiggix.tumblr.com/post/155621180791/guess-who-just-got-the-v3-magazine-and-decided-to @xsiggix na Tumblr] (Skan Dengeki: 27 grudnia 2016) 27 grudnia 2016 Dengeki Scan December 27th, 2016 Page 2.png|Strona 2: Przez 南街香 27 grudnia 2016 Dengeki Scan December 27th, 2016 Page 5.png|Strona 5: Przez S.濃すぎ 27 grudnia 2016 Dengeki Scan January 12th, 2017 Page 4.png|Strona 4'Skan przez:' [https://famigeki.tumblr.com/post/155722553851/new-danganronpa-v3 @xsiggix na Tumblr] (Skan Dengeki: 12 stycznia 2017) 12 stycznia 2017 Dengeki Scan January 12th, 2017 Page 7.png|Strona 7 12 stycznia 2017 Dengeki Scan June 8th, 2017 Page 3.png|Strona 3 8 czerwca 2017 |-|Przypisy= Kategoria:Galerie